


Small Hands

by laughingCat (nekobakaz)



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Short & Sweet, a subtle crossover, do not fear the OC there is no romance here, how do you make a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobakaz/pseuds/laughingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There a calling that rouses me.  I'm never truly asleep, but this crept up on me like a growing storm.  I can feel tide winds in the air. No, go back. Tide currents and forest, go back. There are fate strings here, so many, I barely dare to breathe much less move. Who are these children?<br/>~<br/>a short fic where a young guardian spirit/god is drawn to some very particular demigods.  </p>
<p>Set sometime before The Last Olympian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I call this a crossover, mainly in the sense that it's drawing on a couple of ideas. In the Percy Jackson et al books, the old gods are mentioned briefly here and there, but only in Greek and Roman context. Which is kinda weird since those so aren't the only old gods out there. 
> 
> In Neil Gaiman's American Gods, there is a war between old gods from various areas (Egypt, Norse, not just Greek & Rome) and the new gods of the modern era. So what if there are new gods in the Percy Jackson universe? 
> 
> And let's take it one step further (cause why not), and bring Rise of the Guardians into this. Now, I've only seen the movie, I haven't read The Guardians of Childhood series, but it seems that there are many ways to become a spirit or even minor guardian (in theory, at least). So what would happen if a guardian spirit/minor new god came face to face with demigods? Cause there's rules, after all. And how would such an entity fit in the whole Kronos arc? 
> 
> And that's what I wrote. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~

There a calling that rouses me.  I'm never truly asleep, but this crept up on me like a growing storm.  I can feel tide winds in the air.

 

No, go back. Tide currents and forest, go back. There are fate strings here, so many, I barely dare to breathe much less move. Who are these children?

 

They are three, with only the clothes on their backs and whatever is in their pockets and the courage in their hearts. So close to resembling runaways, it triggered my calling. Brought me to them.

 

But I can see more.  There is Destiny with his book, and there are the Fates, and then there is the choices we make.  Fee will is the gift of humankind and it's what makes and breaks prophecies.

 

I can see the golden halo around the three, that makes me halt and step back.  I sniff. The curly haired one, yes, a satyr, a faun, a child of the wild.  Definitely outside my realm. I look at his strings and sigh, but not all who wander are lost and he'll find what he's looking for, even if he doesn't like the ending.

 

The other two, however... if it weren't for the halos, if it weren't for all the strings, blaring red with heart-blood, dripping with _possibilities_...oh my children, I would weep and hold you close. Maybe call enough power to myself to make sure you get home safely, or dare see whether I can call one of the Guardians; have they crossed from childhood to adulthood? You can never really tell with teens...but with demigods...

 

The girl smells like olive trees, I see owl wings in her hair.  This is wisdom's child, a daughter of Athena, a baby born from wit and intelligence. The boy smells like storms, of quaking earth and crashing tsunamis. I see the waves tossing in his hair, his father's smile.  

 

I know that kind of smile. Sassy child. So full of spirit.  

 

Sitting back, I look back at the two demigods. They can't see me, can't hear me.  They're sleeping, and all their strings have in common is that they need their rest.  No, not even the satyr can sense me.  

 

"I have small hands,"I say to them.  They cannot hear me.  "I have no name, no way to help." I know of the wars brewing, the one in the West, and the ones between all the Gods.  I am small, too small, to be noticed by any except be absorbed.  

 

They are demigods, they have their parents, in theory, to aid them.  Not my realm.  There are _rules_. I should go.  But I hesitate.

 

I cannot see a clear path for their future; that is up to them, their wits and courage and hearts.  But their pasts... I gently take the strains, now dull with certainty, though no less impacting, still throbbing into the present and future, and I just...skim...a little.  

 

I see the child, the children, the ones I couldn't reach, the ones I couldn't lead home, to safety, to protect while at home.  The lost demigods.  And I ache.  But they are beyond me, I cannot help them now.

 

These two, these precious two.  No, I glance at the satyr.  There is power is the wild things.  

 

I cannot help the demigods that have gone before, but maybe I can help the ones to come.

 

"I will help all that seek my aid," I tell them. "You are all my children."  

 

I dare to lean over, to kiss each on the forehead, giving them my blessing. "May you return home."  I stop at the boy, Poseidon's son.  I can taste the potential in the air.  

 

_Water is the element of change_ , I think, and then give him my blessing, "and may you bring others home as well."

 

I leave them then.  There is nothing more to do.  I am a small god, a new god, nameless.  But I was called, and with my small hands, I answered.

  
  



End file.
